7 Times Meeting You
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: "Jika mereka bilang angka 7 merupakan angka keberuntungan, maka aku benar-benar beruntung telah bertemu dengannya." Sebuah kisah awal pertemuan dari kedua sel berbeda jenis, yang hubungannya terasa mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan. "Sepertinya aku 'ketularan' kouhai-ku…" U-2626 x AA5100 (slight U-1146 x AE3803)


**Summary:**

Jika mereka bilang angka 7 merupakan angka keberuntungan, maka aku benar-benar beruntung telah bertemu dengannya.

Sebuah kisah awal pertemuan dari kedua sel berbeda jenis, yang hubungannya terasa mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan. "Sepertinya aku 'ketularan' kouhai-ku…" Sel Darah Merah AA5100 POV.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou Present

7 Times Meeting You

Hataraku Saibou © Shimizu Akane

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Pertama kali kami bertemu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukanlah sebuah pertemuan. Karena pada saat itu, aku hanya menemani kouhai-ku yang sering tersesat (dan juga suka buat khawatir orang lain) mengantarkan paket karbondioksida ke paru-paru.

Dan ditengah jalan, kami berpapasan dengan sel yang sangat ditakuti oleh sel-sel lainnya namun merupakan teman baik dari kouhai-ku yang satu ini, yaitu Sel Darah Putih dari Divisi Neutrophils bernama U-1146.

Seperti biasa keduanya saling bertukar salam dan mulai bercerita tentang banyak hal. Sel darah putih tersebut tidaklah sendirian. Dia datang bersama temannya yang memiliki gaya rambut yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Apa dia bisa melihat antigen dengan gaya rambut begitu? Pikirku. Para sel darah putih memang sekelompok sel-sel aneh!

Selang beberapa saat sel imun tersebut (yang sedang berbincang dengan kouhai-ku) menawarkan diri untuk menemani kami hingga ke tempat tujuan. Kouhai-ku dengan ragu-ragu menolah tawaran tersebut dengan alasan dia baik-baik saja karena ada diriku.

Namun, U-1146 mengatakan bahwa tujuan patrolinya berikut adalah disekitar paru-paru makanya dia tidak keberatan untuk menemani kami. Walau aku tahu itu pasti cuma alasannya belaka supaya bisa bersama-sama dengan sel darah merah kesukaannya.

Akhirnya kami berempat bersama-sama pergi ke paru-paru. Mungkin bagi sel lainnya ini merupakan pemandangan yang aneh bagi 2 sel imun berjalan-jalan bersama dengan 2 sel non-imun. Tapi bagiku ini tidaklah begitu aneh.

Semua itu berkat kouhai-ku yang memiliki hubungan terlalu dekat dengan sel imun tersebut.

"Tampaknya kau tidak suka kalau kami juga ikut dengan kalian…" ucap sel darah putih yang satunya.

Kedua sejoli tadi berjalan di depan, sementara kami berada di belakang mereka. Sepertinya sel darah putih yang satu ini merasa bosan karena sejak mereka bertemu kami temannya sibuk berbicara dengan AE3803.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya tidak mau terlalu berurusan dengan kalian para sel darah putih," jawabku.

Jujur saja itulah pendapatku. Para sel darah putih selalu berurusan dengan para antigen, alias hampir setiap hari mereka berurusan dengan segala hal yang berbau bahaya. Jika dekat-dekat dengan mereka, bukankah artinya kami (para sel darah merah) juga ikut dalam bahaya?

Maka dari itu, aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan sel lain, terutama urusan para sel imun.

"Yah, kami memang selalu berurusan dengan hal yang berbahaya sih. Makanya kalian takut pada kami, bukan? Aku mengerti kok."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya yang begitu mirip dengan apa yang kupikirkan barusan benar-benar membuatku terkejut! Apakah sel darah putih juga memilki sensor yang dapat membaca pikiran sel darah lainnya!?

"Kau pasti mencemaskan Sel Darah Merah 'kan? Makanya kau enggan kami ikut bersama kalian. Ah, tapi kau juga sel darah merah… Maaf."

"…"

"Tapi, tenang saja. Kami pasti akan selalu menolong kalian. Seberapa pun kalian takut akan kami, kami akan selalu siap menolong kalian meski nyawa kami taruhannya. Karena itu sudah menjadi tugas kami," perkataannya begitu tegas dan kuat. Seakan-akan dia sama sekali tidak ragu dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"… Aku tahu itu," jawabku dengan suara pelan, meski aku yakin dia pasti mendengarnya.

Karena sel darah putih harus memiliki indera yang sangat tajam untuk mencari musuhnya 'kan? Pasti indera pendengarannya juga sangat tajam!

"Selain itu, jangan khawatir dengan kouhai kesayanganmu itu. Karena 1146 akan selalu datang menolong dia di mana pun dan kapan pun dia berada."

Kali ini sebuah tawa kecil lepas dari mulutku. Karena aku sangat mengerti akan tugas dari sel darah putih yang dia maksudkan itu.

"Ahaha… Kau benar."

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Kedua kali aku bertemu dia saat aku hendak mengantarkan nutrisi ke sebuah sel. Saat itu aku hanya sendirian dan mengantarkan sesuatu bukanlah perkara sulit bagiku yang sudah sangat hafal dengan jaringan rumit dalam tubuh ini.

Dalam perjalanan, beberapa mikrometer dihadapanku tampak beberapa sel darah merah lainnya berlarian ketakutan sambil berteriak 'ada bakteri'. Secara naluriah aku pun ikut berlari ke arah berlawanan untuk menghindar menjadi target dari bakteri tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bayangan putih melewati diriku dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga hampir membuat topiku jatuh. Teriakan 'antigen ditemukan' bersama dengan raungan kesakitan karena sebuah pisau putih membelah tubuhnya langsung terdengar oleh telingaku.

Merasa keadaan sudah aman, aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik ke arah asal suara itu. Pemandangan yang kudapati cukup memberikan kesan horor bagi yang tidak biasa melihatnya. Begitu gesit, kuat, dan berlumuran darah sitoplasma. Itulah yang ada dipikiranku ketika melihat hasil kerja dari sebuah sel darah putih.

"Disini U-2626, bakteri yang lari tadi sudah kubasmi," lapornya menggunakan alat komunikasi miliknya yang kemudian mendapat balasan 'oke' dari siapapun kawannya disana.

Setelah menyampaikan laporannya dan menempatkan alat komunikasinya kembali, dia kemudian menyemprotkan sesuatu ke arah bakteri tadi yang membuat bakteri tersebut… LARUT?!

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Mm… Oh! Senpai Sel Darah Merah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriakan terkejutku membuat dirinya menoleh ke arahku.

Seriusan… Bagaimana dia bisa melihat diriku dengan gaya rambut seperti itu?! Apalagi, bagaimana bisa dia membedakan antara antigen dengan sel biasa lainnya?!

"Se-seperti biasa hanya mengantarkan paket nutrisi ke sebuah sel," refleksku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Begitu ya. Ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf karena tadi hampir menabrakmu saat mengejar bakteri ini. Apa kau terluka?"

Dia menyadariku tadi? Bagaimana mungkin?! Pikirku merasa heran bercampur terkejut dengan kemampuan indera penglihatannya.

Karena, ayolah… Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melihat jelas bahkan bisa membedakan aku di antara banyaknya sel darah merah yang berlarian dari serangan bakteri tadi?!

Orang ini… Ah, tidak, sel ini lagi-lagi memberikan kejutan padaku. Aku menghela napas pendek dan tanpa kusadari senyuman kecil telah terukir di wajahku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih…"

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Ketiga kali aku bertemu (atau lebih tepatnya dia menemukanku) adalah saat aku tengah beristirahat di dekat rongga hidung setelah melakukan beberapa sirkulasi darah. Karena di sini banyak tempat berjualan makanya aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sini sambil menikmati sekantong manju berisi glukosa dan teh hijau untuk dinikmati.

Dan disaat aku duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sambil menikmati manju-ku itulah dia memanggilku.

"Oh, Senpai Sel Darah Merah. Haloo~" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

… Seriusan. Bagaimana kami bisa bertemu lagi? Di tubuh ini ada berjuta-juta sel darah merah dan sel darah putih hanya sekitar ribuan! Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan sel imun yang sama persis untuk kesekian kalinya?!

"Ha-halo…" jawabku agak ragu.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka dia berjalan ke arahku lalu (tanpa seijinku) duduk disampingku. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya dan tubuhnya disandarkan ke belakang.

Sepertinya dia kelihatan agak lelah. Aku hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali menyantap manju-ku tadi yang sudah habis sebagian.

"Syukurlah hari ini begitu damai…" ucapnya masih dengan posisi yang tadi.

"Begitulah," jawabku pendek setelah selesai mengunyah manju yang tadi. Setelah itu aku meminum sedikit teh hijauku agar tidak tersedak dengan makanan yang barusan kumakan tadi.

"…"

"…"

Entah kenapa suasana diantara kami yang meski agak canggung namun duduk bersebelahan dengan sebuah sel imun bukanlah perasaan yang menakutkan bagiku. Mungkinkah ini karena pengaruh kouhai-ku? Entahlah…

Aku mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah sel tersebut. Dia masih duduk dengan posisi yang sama. Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku.

Ada sebuah senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

Sontak aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke depan dengan mata yang agak terbelak. Wajahku terasa agak panas. Dan sesuatu di dadaku terasa berdebar kencang.

Apa-apaan perasaan ini?!

Padahal itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman kecil yang tak memiliki arti apapun bagiku. Pasti dia hanya tersenyum karena merasa hari ini begitu damai. Karena setiap hari mereka selalu bertarung melawan musuh dari luar tubuh makanya hari yang damai begini merupakan liburan kecil bagi mereka.

Ya… Pasti dia tersenyum karena itu!

Aku kembali mengambil sebuah manju baru dari kantongnya untuk mencoba menenangkan diriku. Tapi, suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelingaku terdengar. Dan asal suara itu tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari reseptor yang dimiliki oleh sel darah putih yang ada disebelahku.

PING PONG

Dengan cepat dia langsung berdiri dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari dimana bakteri tersebut akan muncul. Aura damai dan tenangnya tadi seakan langsung lenyap. Dan aku yang berada di dekatnya dapat merasakannya dengan jelas.

Aura membunuh yang sangat kuat yang terpancar keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali bekerja. Sampai jumpa, Senpai," ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku bukan senpai-mu! Ingin rasanya kuteriakkan kalimat tersebut padanya. Dan yang mengejutkanku juga, saat dia menoleh ke arahku seperti sebuah saklar aura membunuhnya tadi seakan tergantikan dengan aura tenangnya kembali.

"A-ah, ya. Sa-sampai jumpa," jawabku.

Kupikir dia akan langsung berlari mengejar bakteri yang dicarinya. Tapi, aku sedikit salah.

Sebelum dia pergi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menggigit manju yang kupegang tadi dan menghabiskan setengahnya lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa (tentu saja karena mulutnya sedang penuh dengan manju curiannya).

Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi sebelum sebuah teriakan amarahku terdengar.

"KEMBALIKAN MANJU-KU!"

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan duduk kembali karena tahu bahwa setengah manju tersebut takkan bisa kembali lagi. Aku meneguk sisa dari teh hijauku untuk menenangkan kembali diriku.

Saat kulihat setengah manju yang ada digenggamanku pikiranku kembali ke saat dimana sebuah sel darah putih bernama U-2626 dengan seenak jidatnya mencuri manju-ku.

Ada satu hal yang kuingat jelas dari kejadian tadi. Hal yang kurasa merupakan sebuah pemandangan langka yang bahkan teman sesama sel darah putihnya mungkin tidak pernah melihatnya.

Mata hitamnya yang sehitam langit malam sempat mengintip diantara rambut putihnya yang menutupi kedua matanya.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Keempat kali kami bertemu adalah saat aku sedang mengantarkan oksigen bersama kouhai dari kouhai-ku (alias NT4201) yang kutemui secara kebetulan. Di tengah jalan kami berpapasan dengan sel darah merah yang sangat suka bergaul dengan sel imun lainnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kouhai-ku sendiri, AE3803.

Kulihat dirinya sedang berbicara dengan tidak hanya dengan 1 sel darah putih saja, melainkan bersama dengan beberapa sel darah putih lainnya. Sepertinya mereka teman-teman dari sel darah putih yang berteman baik dengan AE3803, pikirku.

Dan diantara mereka, ada satu sel darah putih yang paling menonjol (maksudnya paling kukenal) karena selama beberapa waktu ini kami selalu saja bertemu secara kebetulan!

Aku hendak mengangkat suaraku untuk memanggil gadis yang tengah dikerubungi oleh para sel imun itu, tapi sialnya malah pria itu yang menyadari keberadaanku pertama kali dan langsung menyapaku.

"Oh! Yo, Senpai Sel Darah Merah," sapaannya itu jelas saja membuat ketiga teman sesama sel darah putihnya (plus sel yang sebenarnya ingin kupanggil) menoleh ke arah kami.

"Ah! Senpai! Kouhai-chan!"

Anak itu… Selalu saja bersemangat seperti biasanya. Apa dia tidak pernah habis energinya? Apa mungkin itu karena dia terlalu sering makan es krim glukosa? Pikirku dengan senyum simpul terukir di wajahku.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu sambil menghindari satu sel darah putih yang sedang senyam senyum sendiri (atau menyeringai?) ke arahku. Sementara sel darah merah yang paling muda yang datang bersamaku tiba-tiba saja dihampiri oleh sel darah putih dengan rambut agak acak-acakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau belum mengantarkan nutrisi itu?" tanyaku pada kouhai-ku sambil (masih) menghindari sel darah putih yang (aku yakin dan percaya!) masih saja menatapiku dari tadi.

"A-ah maaf, aku yang memanggilnya tadi. Bukan maksudku untuk mengganggu pekerjaannya," bukannya gadis ini yang menjawab pertanyaanku, malahan sel darah putih kesayangannya yang ganti menjawabnya seakan merasa berasalah karena aku (sepertinya) marah karena kouhai-ku sedang bolos kerja.

"Ti-tidak, senpai! Ini bukan salah Sel Darah Putih-san! Aku tidak sadar ternyata sudah kelamaan berbicara dengan Sel Darah Putih-san. Setelah ini aku akan segera mengantarkan nutrisi ini," kali ini kouhai-ku yang menjawab sambil mencari alasan agar teman(?) baiknya tidak dimarahi.

"Bu-bukan! Ini salahku karena memanggilmu, Sel Darah Merah. Akulah yang salah karena telah mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu, Sel Darah Putih-san! Akulah yang salah karena tidak memperhatikan waktu…"

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Keduanya tidak mau mengalah akan siapa yang salah disini. Argumen mereka sepertinya tidak akan selesai meskipun Sel T Pembunuh mengaku dirinya ingin berteman dengan sel lainnya.

Seriusan… Kawin saja kalian sana!

"Hahaha… Mereka itu seharusnya lebih jujur dengan perasaan mereka sendiri," ucap sel darah putih yang sedari tadi mengusik pikiranku.

"Entah aku harus senang atau sedih dengan dirinya…" balasku sambil memegang kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak sakit.

"Memangnya kau tidak terima dengan hubungan mereka?" tanyanya sembari memposisikan dirinya di sampingku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Aku bukannya tidak terima dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Aku senang jika dia bisa bahagia. Tapi, di saat bersamaan aku juga merasa tidak suka dengan hal ini…"

Tentu saja aku memiliki perasaan cemas dengan hubungan yang dimiliki kouhai-ku dengan sel imun itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku lebih cemas akan keamanannya.

Anak ini memang terkenal akan 'kebodohannya' dalam navigasi di dalam tubuh. Tapi, dia juga terkenal sebagai sel darah yang paling sering dikejar oleh para bakteri.

Dan bila para bakteri tahu bahwa ada sel darah putih yang berteman (terlalu) baik dengan sel darah merah? Aku berani jamin anak ini pasti akan dijadikan sandera untuk mengancam para sel darah putih, terutama untuk mengancam U-1146.

"Tenang saja. Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau kouhai-mu akan baik-baik saja. Selain itu…"

"Hmm?"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan hembusan napas hangat menyapu pelan di telingaku. Diriku seketika terdiam kaku. Dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang pun aku tahu siapa pemilik napas tersebut.

"Hubungan antar sel darah putih dan sel darah merah bukanlah hal yang buruk, 5100-san."

Seketika aku merasa seluruh wajahku memanas. Aku mengumpulkan kembali tenagaku yang sempat hilang tadi, menarik kedua kouhai-ku, dan langsung lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Apa-apaan perasaan ini?!

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Kelima kali aku bertemu dengannya saat aku tengah bersantai setelah melakukan beberapa sirkulasi. Waktu itu aku tengah berjalan-jalan santai di seluruh tubuh. Dan di tengah jalan, di salah satu sudut jaringan ini, sesosok sel berpakaian serba putih menarik perhatianku.

Dari jauh sudah jelas sel itu adalah sel darah putih. Yaitu sel yang berasal dari kelompok sel imun yang sangat ditakuti oleh sel-sel lain, terutama para sel darah merah.

Entah ada angin apa sebuah pemikiran untuk mendekati pria itu terbesit di dalam pikiranku. Awalnya aku agak ragu untuk mendekatinya (siapa juga yang ingin cari gara-gara dengan sel imun).

Tapi, rasa penasaranku yang terlalu besar membuat diriku tak dapat menahan diri untuk mendekatinya dan mencari tahu siapa sel darah putih yang satu ini.

Lho, kenapa aku malah penasaran? Lagian, sejak kapan aku mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan para sel imun ini? Sepertinya aku 'ketularan' kouhai-ku…

Semakin dekat dan dekat. Saat posisiku berada 3 langkah darinya, tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk langsung mengenali sel darah yang satu ini.

Dari gaya rambutnya yang sangat… Aneh menurutku, yang selalu membuatku bertanya apa dia bisa melihat dengan gaya rambut seperti itu, aku langsung mengenali pria ini.

Neutrofil U-2626.

Seriusan… Sejak kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan sel yang sama (kecuali sesama sel darah merah) untuk kesekian kalinya?! Dan lagi sel ini… dia sedang tidurkah?!

Rasanya ini pertama kali aku melihat sisi ini dari sebuah sel darah putih. Biasanya mereka akan selalu berkeliaran ke sana dan kemari, berpatroli di seluruh tubuh, tanpa mengenal kata istirahat.

Dan mendapati mereka (atau salah satunya) bersandar di salah satu dinding sel sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, benar-benar merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka!

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sisi 'lemah' dari sel yang sangat ditakuti ini.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku. Tapi, sebuah pemikiran yang tadi sempat menjadi tanda tanya dipikiranku muncul.

Bagaimana tampang wajahnya jika rambut itu tidak menghalangi kedua matanya?

Aku pun berjongkok di sampingnya sembari mengayunkan tanganku dihadapannya. Hal ini kulakukan demi memastikan sel ini benar-benar tidak sadar akan kehadiranku, alias masih tidur.

Tak ada respon! Tampaknya dia sedang tertidur pulas!

Sebuah senyum kecil langsung menghiasi wajahku. Perasaan semangat langsung bergejolak dalam diriku. Rasanya diriku seperti anak kecil yang tidak sabar saat membuka hadiahnya dengan semangat.

Tanganku perlahan mendekati wajahnya. Jari telunjukku sudah berada tepat di depan poni rambutnya yang selalu membawa aura misteri dan tanda tanya bagiku. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan tujuanku akan berhasl hingga…

TAP

Sebuah tangan yang mengenakan sarung tangan putih menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku. Genggamannya entah mengapa tidak begitu kuat namun tidak begitu lemah juga. Jangan-jangan sel ini…

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sel Darah Merah-san?"

"EH!"

Dia menyadarinya?! Jangan-jangan dia dari tadi hanya berpura-pura tidur?!

Perasaan terkejut dan malu bercampur. Aku yakin wajahku saat ini pasti sangat merah! Dengan segera aku menarik kembali tanganku menjauh. Dan berdiri untuk lari dengan segera dari tempat itu.

Atau, begitulah rencanaku.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja genggamannya menjadi kuat seakan menahanku agar tidak lari darinya.

"Le-lepaskan!" pintaku sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman sel petarung ini dari pergelangan tanganku.

Nihil! Mustahil! Tenaganya terlalu kuat dibandingkan diriku!

"Hehe…"

Kudengar suara tawa kecil dari sel yang sedang 'menangkap'ku. Tawa ini tidaklah terdengar seperti tawa karena merasa lucu. Tapi, dia tertawa karena mengejekku! Tawanya seakan berkata 'aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi makanya aku pura-pura tidur'!

"A-a-apa yang ka-kau tertawakan!?" sebuah pertanyaan bodoh kulontarkan padahal jelas aku sudah tahu apa yang ditertawakannya.

"Hmmm? Entahlah. Menurutmu kenapa?" tanya balik pria ini dengan senyum menyeringai terbentuk di wajahnya.

Seriusan… Pria ini kebanyakan menyeringai! Dan, apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?! Sampai mana dia mau mempermainkanku?!

"Ma-mana aku ta-tahu!" pernyataan bodoh kedua kulontarkan.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rupa tampangku saat ini. Wajah memerah menahan rasa malu pasti sudah jelas tergambar di wajahku.

Rasanya ingin kutenggelamkan wajahku ini di dalam lapisan kulit yang paling dalam sedalam dalamnya!

Tiba-tiba tanganku seperti ditarik, lebih tepatnya ditarik mendekat ke wajanya. Otomatis aku pun memandangnya kembali untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan tangan milik orang lain.

"Kau ingin melihat apa yang ada dibalik rambutku ini?" ujarnya seakan sangat mengerti tujuanku tadi.

"I-itu…"

"Semua orang tampaknya sangat penasaran dengan gaya rambutku ini. Teman-temanku bahkan tak segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan untuk mencari tahu. Terutama si 4989 dan 2048," ceritanya.

Dasar. Kelompok sel darah putih memang sekumpulan sel-sel aneh!

Tapi, entah mengapa aku bisa membayangkan itu. Gaya rambutnya yang sepertinya tidak sesuai standar dalam pekerjaannya itu pasti mengundang banyak pertanyaan bagi semua sel. Terutama para teman-temannya sesama sel darah putih.

Bahkan tak bisa dipungkiri sampai aku pun, yang berasal dari sel non-imun, sekaligus bisa disebut sebagai orang luar juga ikut penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan oleh rambutnya itu.

"Jadi?" tanyanya kembali. Senyuman (yang terasa seperti mengejek diriku) masih tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi, tak perlu bertanya lagi. Sang empunya telah mengijinkan diriku untuk memperlihatkan 'rahasia' yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Apa lagi yang harus kuragukan?

"Ugh…" aku kalah. Tawarannya begitu menggiurkan untuk dilewati. Mana ada kesempatan seperti ini lagi bukan?

Menyadari kekalahanku, dia pun melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tanganku dan melepaskan topinya. Lalu perlahan namun pasti aku pun menggerakkan tanganku sendiri. Menyikap sedikit rambutnya ke samping hingga salah satu kelopak matanya terlihat.

Kelopak matanya pun terbuka. Matanya sipit, memperlihatkan warna mata hitam pekat yang menjadi khas warna mata sebuah sel darah putih. Matanya mungkin terlihat biasa, namun saat melihat wajahnya sekali lagi yang dikombinasikan dengan senyumannya itu membuatku terdiam.

Ah, tidak. Bukan terdiam, lebih tepatnya terpana. Terpana dan terpesona akan betapa rupawan wajahnya itu. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa sel yang dapat menakuti bakteri dan sel lainnya hanya dengan tatapan mereka, ternyata memiliki wajah tampan seperti ini.

Diriku masih terdiam. Masih tenggelam dalam tatapan indah yang diberikan oleh pria yang ada dihadapanku. Hingga tiba-tiba tangan yang kugunakan untuk menyikap kebenaran akan pria tadi digenggam kembali oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Lihatlah aku lebih dekat, 5100-san…" suara beratnya terdengar olehku.

Mataku terbelak. Tak hanya karena suaranya yang memberikan sensasi aneh dalam tubuhku ini, namun juga karena perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Wajah kami begitu dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan napasnya. Napas yang hangat. Sebuah napas yang sama sekali tidak akan disangka dimiliki oleh sebuah sel yang dianggap sebagai sebuah sel yang suka bersikap dingin.

CUP

Dan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku. Bukan, itu bukan berasal dari hembusan napasnya tadi. Ini terasa lain. Sebuah kecupan, atau begitulah yang kuketahui dari beberapa novel romantis tentang manusia yang pernah kubaca.

Kecupan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya dalam hitungan detik dan dia pun melepaskan ciumannya. Perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, memberikan jarak di antara wajah kami.

Begitu banyak perasaan aneh bercampur aduk dalam diriku. Saking banyaknya hingga membuatku kebingungan serta pikiranku menjadi kabur. Sementara dalam dadaku terasa seperti ada yang berdetak begitu kencang yang membuatku agak kesusahan dalam bernafas.

Lari. Itulah hal pertama yang terpikirkan olehku atau lebih tepatnya yang ingin kulakukan saat itu juga. Rasanya aku bisa mati bila berlama-lama dengan pria ini.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menarik paksa tanganku yang sempat ditahannya tadi lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan begitu banyak hal yang belum sepenuhnya terproses dalam pikiranku akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam diriku ini.

Apa-apaan perasaan aneh dan tidak jelas ini yang tengah berkecamuk dalam diriku saat ini?

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Keenam kali… ah, tidak. Rasanya setelah kejadian waktu itu aku tidak mau lagi bertemu atau bahkan melihatnya lagi.

Dia bagaikan sumber ancaman bagiku. Setiap kali aku memikirkan kejadian itu perasaan aneh yang selalu mengelitik diriku kembali muncul. Dan wajahku akan selalu terasa panas ketika memikirkan tentangnya.

Karena itu, aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Tidak untuk keenam kalinya…

Namun, permainan takdir terkadang begitu lucu. Seberapa luasnya dunia ini, seberapa banyaknya diriku yang merupakan sel darah merah, jika takdir berkata demikian maka terjadilah demikian.

Ini hanyalah merupakan hari seperti biasanya. Hari dimana semua sel bekerja sesuai pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Kecuali para sel imun yang harus bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya dikarenakan adanya luka gores yang cukup besar di sekitar lengan kanan.

Alhasil, mereka cukup kewalahan dalam mengusir (atau lebih tepatnya membunuh) para bakteri tersebut. Jumlah musuh yang lebih banyak dibandingkan para sel darah putih yang ada saat itu menjadi salah satu faktornya.

Kuhentikan langkahku untuk melihat keadaan di luar pembuluh darah. Ada para trombosit yang sedang bekerja dengan benang fibrin mereka, ada beberapa sel darah merah yang mulai diangkut oleh para sel kecil nan imut itu untuk menutupi luka, ada juga berserakan beberapa mayat dari bakteri-bakteri yang mati tadi.

Dan yang paling mengganggu pikiranku adalah beberapa sel darah putih yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dan tengah ditandu satu persatu oleh sebuah sel yang tidak kukenal. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat masih dapat bergerak, namun yang lainnya tampak…

DEG DEG

Sesuatu yang begitu berat terasa berdegup didalam diriku. Dia… Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apakah dia termasuk sel darah putih yang juga bertugas di sini?! Pikiran tersebut terus menerus menghantui pikiranku.

Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Bukankah tadi aku sudah tidak mau bertemu dengannya? Lalu, kenapa perasaan khawatir ini terus-terusan memaksaku untuk mencari dia? Memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka sama sekali?!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras. Kutarik napas yang dalam, lalu menghembuskannya keluar. Hal ini kulakukan beberapa kali, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan ini. Tapi, tetap saja tidak berguna.

Semakin ingin kuhindari, semakin kuingin mencarinya!

Kuedarkan kembali pandanganku ke bawah, ke tempat dimana sebuah perang besar sempat berlangsung tadi. Saat aku menangkap satu sosok yang cukup kukenal, U-1146, yang merupakan teman dari pria yang ingin kucari aku merasa semakin yakin bahwa dia ada disini.

Dia, Sel Darah Putih U-2626 pasti ada disini!

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku di sekitar sel tadi, dengan penuh harap bahwa dia akan berdiri bersama-sama dengan temannya untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka dalam menjaga dunia ini.

Dimana? Dimana dia?!

Diriku makin gelisah ketika kedua mata coklatku tak dapat menangkap wujudnya. Kiri, kanan, atas, bawah. Belum juga kutemukan pria yang awalnya ingin kuhindari tadi.

Hingga sekelompok sel yang membawa tandu mendekati 1146 dan mengangkat sel darah putih yang ada dihadapannya yang ternyata dan tak bukan adalah dia. Dia yang ingin kujauhkan dari pikiranku. Dia yang selalu membuat diriku merasa aneh setiap kali melihat dirinya.

Dia, U-2626 menjadi salah satu korban dari pertempuran tadi.

Mataku terbelak. Kugunakan segenap tenagaku untuk lari menemuinya, mencari rute tercepat untuk sampai kepadanya. Sekeranjang nutrisi yang kubawa sedari tadi hampir saja jatuh.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mencapai tujuanku. Tepat aku sampai di TKP, dirinya tengah berbaring di sebuah matras bersamaan dengan beberapa sel darah putih lainnya dan sedang dirawat.

Aku pun menghampiri dirinya, berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Sitoplasma berwarna merah pekat masih mengotori seragam putihnya. Bersamaan dengan itu beberapa bekas luka sayatan berhasil merobek seragamnya, memberikan luka pada dirinya juga.

Melihat dirinya yang 'hancur' berantakan seperti ini merupakan yang pertama bagiku. Karena dulu, sebelum mengenal dia, sebelum diriku menjadi aneh karena dia, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

"Maaf, apa kau bisa bicara dengannya?" tanyaku pada sel yang sedang merawat luka dia.

"Eh?! A-ah ya, silahkan. Tapi, tolong jangan lama karena kami masih harus merawat dirinya," balasnya dengan nada sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ke arahku lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Sepertinya dia begitu terkejut mendapati ada sel darah merah yang ingin menemui sel darah putih (yang biasanya merupakan sel yang ditakuti oleh kami). Pandanganku kembali ke arah sel yang kucari-cari dari tadi.

Meskipun ada pertempuran seperti itu dia masih saja bisa mempertahankan gaya rambut anehnya ini. Yang berbeda hanya topinya saja yang tidak lagi bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Ah, aku pasti akan segera mati ya. Mati ditangan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang cantik seperti dirimu tidaklah buruk juga," tiba-tiba kudengar celotehan menyebalkan keluar dari mulut sel yang setengah sekarat di depanku.

"Hmph! Maaf saja tapi aku tak mau mengotori tanganku hanya untuk mencabut nyawamu, bodoh!" jawabku ketus.

Syukurlah kau masih hidup. Itulah yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan. Namun kata-kata tersebut tersangkut di tenggorokanku.

Tidak. Kuatkan dirimu, AA5100! Kau tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahmu padanya!

Pandanganku mulai kabur. Sesuatu yang basah mulai mengenangi kelopak mataku lalu jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"E-ehh…? Ke-kenapa aku… A-apa yang…" diriku kehabisan kata.

Kututup mataku sambil mencoba menghapus berkali-kali air mata ini. Tapi percuma saja! Semakin kuhapus, semakin deras dia mengalir.

Saat sebuah tangan mengecup pipi kananku, disaat itulah aku menyerah. Tangan itu terasa begitu hangat, seakan memberikan ketenangan pada diriku.

Aku pun membalas kehangatannya dengan menggenggam tangannya dengan kedua tanganku. Memegangnya dengan erat seakan takut jika kulepaskan sedikit saja kehangatan ini akan hilang.

Atau bahkan dia bisa pergi jauh dariku.

"Maaf… Aku membuatmu khawatir…" ucapnya pelan, rasa bersalah terdengar jelas dalam perkataannya.

DEG DEG

Lagi-lagi sesuatu dalam diriku terasa berdegup kencang. Saking kuatnya hingga membuatku terasa sesak.

"Maaf saja tidak akan cukup… bodoh…"

"… Ya, aku tahu itu…"

"Kalian para sel darah putih… selalu saja… seperti ini…"

"…"

"Apa kalian tidak takut...mati…?" tanyaku dengan perasaan berat.

Tangannya perlahan mengusap wajahku. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata kesedihan yang bercampur rasa senang karena dia masih hidup dari wajahku.

Kupejamkan mataku sesaat. Meresapi semua sentuhan yang diberikannya padaku. Lalu kubuka kedua mataku.

Kini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebuah senyuman kecil telah menghisasi wajahnya. Dan karena dia memalingkan kepalanya ke arahku, aku bisa melihat mata kirinya yang mengintip di antara rambutnya.

"Sekali kami menghadapi sebuah antigen, kami tidak bisa menghentikan dorongan dalam diri kami untuk membunuh mereka. Maka dari itu, kami sudah siap untuk mati bila itu demi menjaga dunia ini, menjaga kalian semua… terutama…"

"…" dia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan pipiku. Lalu dia pun menyelesaikan perkataannya "… terutama untuk melindungi dirimu, 5100-san…"

Aku makin mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya. Apakah ini yang sering dirasakan kouhai-ku ketika tahu ada seseorang yang selalu memikirkan tentang dirinya? Memikirkan tentang keselamatannya? Memikirkan tentang melindungi dirinya?

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahku. "Terima kasih…"

Kali ini raut wajah terkejut yang kudapati dari dirinya. Aku masih ingin melihat wajah terkejutnya itu.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih karena telah melindungi kami. Terima kasih karena telah memikirkan tentang aku. Terima kasih karena kau masih hidup."

Begitu banyak kata 'terima kasih' kuucapkan baginya hingga membuat dia terdiam membeku. Wajahnya cukup lucu, pikirku.

Dunia yang terasa hanya milik kami berdua itupun tiba-tiba hilang dalam sekejap ketika sebuah suara dari belakangku terdengar.

"Err… Apa urusan kalian sudah selesai?"

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK?!"

Seluruh organel dalam diriku terkejut. Refleks aku pun melepaskan tangannya (dengan agak keras) lalu memalingkan wajahku sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Aaaaahhhhh… Memalukan sekali! Wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini!

"Oi oi, orang sakit harusnya tetap tidur saja sana. Bukannya malah menggoda cewek tahu," ujar salah satu temannya.

"Tenang saja, 2626. Si 2048 hanya cemburu saja karena nggak punya cewek yang bisa khawatirkan dirinya kalau lagi terluka," balas temannya yang satu lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"Berisik kau!"

Kali ini suara tawa terdengar olehku. Untuk sebuah sel imun, kelompok ini benar-benar terlalu periang.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba menyentuh lenganku. Kubuka tanganku dari wajahku dan melihat siapa yang menyentuhku dan mendapati sel yang ada dihadapanku tadi adalah pelakunya.

Dia lalu menunjuk ke arah keranjang nutrisi yang hampir saja aku lupakan keberadaannya lalu berkata, "Bukannya kau mau mengantarkan itu?"

Kenyataan seakan kembali ke hadapanku. Benar, dia sedang dalam perjalanan mengantarkan nutrisi ke salah satu sel di lengan ini hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati beberapa sel darah putih yang terluka di sekitar luka tadi.

"Ah ya! Aku hampir lupa! Semua ini gara-gara kau tahu!" ucapku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada.

"Iya iya. Sudah, pergilah. Kalau tidak sel tersebut bisa mati kelaparan," jawabnya dengan menggerakan tangannya seakan mengusir diriku.

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku pun mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebuah perasaan yang begitu hangat menyelimuti diriku. Perasaan senang serta bahagia karena tahu dia baik-baik saja.

Apakah kami bisa bertemu lagi?

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Ketujuh kali kami bertemu merupakan pertemuan yang sangat kunantikan. Sebuah pertemuan setelah kejadian mengerikan itu. Kejadian dimana aku hampir saja merasa kehilangan dirinya.

Aku tengah duduk di bangku panjang sambil menikmati sebuah es krim glukosa. Kotak berwarna coklat yang berisi paket karbondioksida duduk tepat disampingku.

Sudah sekitar seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Selama seminggu itu aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin dia sedang beristirahat untuk memulihkan dirinya.

Tangan kananku yang sedari tadi memegang es krim glukosa tiba-tiba saja digenggam oleh sebuah tangan yang datang entah dari mana. Lalu tanpa seijinku pemilk tangan tersebut menggigit sebagian besar es krimku.

"AKH!"

Sang pelaku hanya mengacuhkan suara protesku sambil memegang dagunya sendiri lalu berkata, "Mmm… Jadi ini rasa glukosa ya? Terlalu manis."

"Kau!" teriakanku antara terkejut melihat dirinya atau marah karena dia seenak jidatnya memakan es krimku.

"Tapi…" nada suaranya tiba-tiba berubah.

Dia mengangkat topinya ke atas, menundukkan dirinya hingga sama tinggi denganku yang sedang duduk, lalu dengan secepat kilat dia lagi-lagi mencuri ciuman dariku.

"… Aku lebih suka rasa manis yang ini."

Perkataannya itu jelas membuat seluruh wajahku terasa panas. Dan aku berani jamin bahwa wajahku saat ini sudah sama merahnya dengan rambut kohai-ku AE3803! Apa-apaan yang dilakukannya di depan umum seperti ini?!

Rasanya kesabaranku sudah di ambang batas! Pertama mencuri manju-ku, lalu mencuri ciuman pertamaku, mencuri es krimku, dan sekarang mencuri ciuman keduaku?! Dia pikir siapa dirinya!

Aku pun menyodorkan (alias menyumpal) sisa es krim glukosa tadi ke mulutnya dengan segenap kekuatanku lalu berkata, "Kalau kau segitu inginnya memakan es krim itu, habisin saja sekalian!"

Aku pun mengambil paket karbondioksida yang kubawa tadi lalu pergi melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria menyebalkan itu. Tapi dengan cepat dia menyusulku dan menyesuaikan langkahnya denganku.

"Ayolah, kau tidak kangen menemuiku? Sudah seminggu aku cuma terbaring di sumsum tulang tanpa kau menjengukku sekali pun. Aku benar-benar kesepian, kau tahu," ucapnya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku itu sibuk sekali! Jadi aku tak punya waktu untuk mengunjungi sebuah sel yang terluka karena kebodohannya sendiri."

"Uwah! Kejam! Padahal aku melakukan semua itu demi kau, tahu," ujarnya dengan berpura-pura menangis seakan merasa terluka dengan perkataanku. Dasar sok drama.

Tapi, jauh di dalam hatiku aku tahu. Aku sebenarnya sangat senang ketika melihat dirinya kembali seperti semula. Seakan kejadian yang lalu itu tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

Rasanya cukup sekali saja aku melihat dirinya berada di batas hidup atau mati seperti itu.

"Sepertinya aku berhutang banyak padamu…" perkataannya yang terdengar agak serius itu menarik perhatianku.

"Iya, banyak. Bahkan terlalu banyak hingga kau pasti tidak bisa membayar lunas semuanya," jawabku.

Kulihat jarinya menunjuk ke arah paket yang kubawa dari tadi. "Kau akan membawa itu ke paru-paru 'kan? Mau aku temani?" tawarnya.

"Nggak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Lagian aku bukan seperti kouhai-ku yang suka tersesat," ucapku sambil tertawa kecil ketika memikirkan kouhai-ku yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan seragam kami.

"Haha, anggap saja ini jaminan untuk membayar hutangku padamu. Aku tidak akan lari dan akan selalu bersamamu selalu," lagi-lagi perkataan gombalnya keluar lagi. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri kata-katanya itu selalu berhasil membuatku merasa senang (dan merona).

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dia pun ikut berhenti. "Kalau begitu, tetaplah hidup maka hutangmu akan lunas!"

Dan dengan segenap tenagaku sebagai sebuah sel darah merah, aku pun lari meninggalkan dirinya. Meninggalkan sebuah sel imun yang tengah kebingungan dengan perkataanku tadi.

Senyum puas karena bisa bertemu lagi dengannya tampak jelas di wajahku. Jika mereka bilang angka 7 merupakan angka keberuntungan, maka aku benar-benar beruntung telah bertemu dengannya.

Dan pertemuan ketujuh ini, takkan kubiarkan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

*lirik jumlah word* … Sepertinya aku sudah sulit bikin fic pendek… KENAPA FIC AKU SEKARANG BEJIBUN BEGINI SEMUA! *nyemplung*

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah baca fic ini dan juga fic aku yang sebelumnya untuk Hataraku Saibou. Dan seperti yang aku bilang di fic sebelumnya, ini adalah 1 dari 3 fic Hataraku Saibou yang belum aku posting (alias masih WIP)!

Kalau ditanya 2 fic lainnya tentang apa? 1 fic tentang pair WBC x RBC yang terkenal seantero dunia Hataraku Saibou, dan satunya lagi fic tentang Sel Dendrit x Makrofag! YEY! *tebar bunga*

Jika ada yang bingung kenapa aku buat fic untuk couple yang satu ini, itu semua berkat para ARTIST DI TWITTER YANG SELALU MEMBERI ASUPAN U-2626 X AA5100 YANG SANGAT INDAH DAN LUCU!

Terutama terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk (a)yuna_dreaming (Twitter) karena berkat dia AKU JADI TERGILA-GILA DENGAN PAIR 2651 INI! Rasanya aku jadi shipper berat mereka karena gambar-gambar dia. Oh ya, cover fic ini pun berasal dari dia. Terima kasih banyak yuna-san *bungkuk*

Jika kalian punya waktu silahkan cek akun twitternya. Aku berani jamin kalian pasti bakal jatuh cinta ama pair yang satu ini juga!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. Mohon maaf kalau ada kata yang agak aneh-aneh karena jujur udah lama nggak nulis fic soalnya, jadi yah… skill nulisnya mulai turun! XDD

Anime Hataraku Saibou memang sudah tamat. Tapi, manga-nya belum tamat serta butai-nya akan segera perform di bulan November. Ayo kita ramekan fandom ini! *tembak confetti*


End file.
